Mistakes
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: Bella asks Edward if he can eat food so he eats a pizza. Bella eats the remaining pizza but the venom on it, makes Bella turn. Into what? Find out.


_Mistakes_

"I'm curious." Bella said as she picked up an apple. "What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." Edward grimaced while shaking his head. He stared at Bella as be picked up a slice of pizza and bit off a mouthful. He pulled it away through the cheese string expanded. He quickly chewed and swallowed it. Bella's eyes widened. "If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" He asked.

"I did one... on a dare." She admitted. "It wasn't so bad." Edward chuckled and handed the pizza over to Bella.

"I suppose I'm not surprised." He sighed as Bella ate the rest of the pizza. Edward looked over Bella's shoulder to see Mike Newton glaring at the pair. Bella's eyes widened and she crumpled in pain. "Bella?" The vampire ask. He used his enhanced abilities to recognize her symptons. He picked up the girl and swiftly walked to the nurse. Once he was in the office, he put her down and tried to figure out what was going on.

"My goodness! What happened to this poor girl?" The nurse asked and watched as Bella stared wide eyed. Edward heard Bella's heart pounding in her chest. So quickly, so wildly. He recognised that sound alright. She was turning into a vampire.

Edward was thinking of ridiculous scenarios. Maybe Bella will turn in this room and kill the entire school? But he also had his logic fighting. There was not enough venom to turn her, so how is it even possible for her to act this way? "Miss, my father is a doctor, I should take her to my house."

The nurse was very skeptical but she agreed anyway. This was a Cullen and they could do no bad. Edward took her into his car and he sped off in the rain and took her to his house. She still cried out once or twice, her heart beating very fast. Edward got his phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello Edward?"

"Carlisle, I've done something horrible." Edward admitted with fear in his voice.

"Edward, tell me what you have done." Carlisle said in a calm manner. Edward gulped in air and breathed out slowly, trying to calm himself down as he watched Bella twitch.

"I ate the pizza. She ate the pizza. Now she's turning into a vampire!" The phone shut abruptly and Edward's face fell. "What am I going to do? No. This has happened with Rose, Em and Esme. Just, convince her not to kill anyone. Tell her she might kill her family... Look at the mess I made!" He tried to talk himself out of killing her before she turned.

Edward stopped talking. He looked at Bella and noticed that he couldn't hear her heart. It was quite strange as, it should have been longer. Well she was quite healthy so maybe the venom didn't have to fix much. Edward slowly walked up to Bella and noticed her pale skin. He touched her and felt her soft human skin. Edward ran to the other side of the room, his mind screaming to him.

"Edward..." She mumbled, her teeth glistening with venom. She opened her eyes and they were still her normal brown.

"Bella? Do you feel alright?" He asked. She nodded and touched her stomach. "Are you hungry?" Before they could do anything, Carlisle ran into the house, he'd obviously parked the car away from the town and ran to the house.

Carlisle looked at how Bella looked normal. He noticed that her heart was not beating, through her skin was deathly pale but still soft and her eyes were a bit droopy but still brown. She didn't look any prettier she looked normal. "Bella? Are you hungry?" He asked the same thing Edward asked. Bella nodded and pointed to the forest.

"Lets... Eat." She said and got up. Her arms and legs didn't look like they would work but she sagged along slowly. Carlisle looked at Edward and they shared confused expressions.

Bella went to eat a deer and they left her at home. Thought Edward and Emmett always watched her. She went to her bed and didn't sleep. She looked out her window and saw the brothers talking on her front porch. When her father woke up and called her down for breakfast, Bella did something unusual but was unseen by the vampires as they went home.

"Bells! Breakfast!" Charlie called. The girl walked downstairs slowly, and slumped on a chair. She saw her dad bringing a bowl of cereal and she clasped his shoulder and sunk her teeth into him. His face turned surprised and he started to feel pain.

"It', works." Bella grunted out with a small smile. He chest was deteriorating so her breathing sounded as if she was wheezing. Charlie was clawing the floor for 20 minutes before opening his brown eyes and his heart stopping. Edward and Emmett had gone home to tell the family the news and get fresh clothes for school. Charlie had now turned into whatever Bella was. Charlie slowly stood up and went to his car. He needed to go to 'Work'. Bella stayed at her house and looked around waiting for the vampires. The only vampiric ability she had gotten was their diet, hearing and sight.

Edward was first to reach the house and went inside to see Bella. "Hello! How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said with a small voice. Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Emmett. "What?"

"Bella... We're gonna have to kill you." Emmett said slowly. Bella's eyes widened and she tried to get away from them. Though, she wasn't fast enough and they broke her legs. She collapsed on the floor and glared at Edward.

"I hate you." She growled at him. Edward nodded and pulled her head off. No noise was present, just the sound of dead blood dripping from Bella's neck.

Edward dropped her head on the floor and sat on a kitchen chair. "So, Carlisle believes she wasn't a vampire but a..."

"Zombie." Emmett finished. "Well it does make sense if you think about it from the technical side. She only had a bit of venom right?"

"Yes."

"So that caused her to turn?"

"Yes."

"But, there was only enough to shut down her vital organs. So her blood and skin and everything was deteriorating as if, she were dead. She was the version of a walking dead person. It's as if you got a corpse and put a soul in it." Edward glared at his brother. "Sorry, touchy subject."

"Anyway, lets just clean this up, make it look like suicide and go home." Edward mumbled and picked up Bella's body. "Go get a rope." Emmett got a rope from the garage and tied it up like an amatur covered it with blood and hung it up. They dropped the body from high up so it would land naturally.

"Alright, lets go home." Emmett decided and they ran out of the house and went to their home in the forest. There to join them was their family who were waiting their arrival.

Rosalie looked at Emmett as he walked into the house. "How did it go?" She asked and the burly boy sat beside her.

"Fine." He said and kissed her cheek.

"So, this was a memorable event!" Alice laughed and so did Emmett and.

* * *

"Ch-charlie! Stop!" The office begged. Charlie sunk his teeth into his skin and the man screamed in pain. The last cop was going to be everyone's breakfast. All the zombies ate his flesh and drank his blood.

All the zombies cackled as they were all well fed.

* * *

**So! I just want feed back on this! How does it sound? Pure evil? Does the whole Zombie concept and how she became a zombie make sense? If not, give me suggestions!**


End file.
